


Hopeless

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x11, F/M, Hook's heart, OUAT - Freeform, SAVE HOOK, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I was internalizing all of Emma's and Killian's emotions on Sunday...</p>
<p>4x11 inner monologues</p>
<p>Only first part of the episode. Should update another soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

_Killian barges into Granny's with more enthusiasm that normal today....it's odd._ Emma thought as her one-handed pirate boyfriend begins to tell how he has found exactly what their friends from Arendelle need, a portal back.

_He seems fake. Like he doesn't even have the capability of being 100% serious._

"You found a portal?"

**********************

_Why must she look so beautiful. Bloody Crocodile, let me speak to her._

"Yes, it appears our Rumpelstiltskin has turned over a new leaf."  _I can't help but roll my eyes. I hate this with my entire being.  Her eyes, they're staring at me, she's beginning to see through me._

"Apparently dozens of leaves. Are you sure we can trust him?"

**********************

_He seems far away, like he's speaking to me but truly somewhere else. Why on earth would Gold help Hook even if he has "turned over" a million leaves._

**********************

"Positive. The Crocodile truly has changed."  _My mouth tastes bitter as I continue my lie. I want to scream or cry, but the emotions are held back from my heart's captivity. She knows something is wrong, but she'll never find out soon enough. I have failed her just as so many in her life._

**********************

""He gave me a long-winded explanation of about a portal, about how it brought the snow queen into this land"  _He's lying. He's got to be. Why is he telling me this? What is going on?_ "Which I don't...recall." 

_There it is. Lies. Proof of it too. His eyes are so distant, what is wrong with him?_

"But the important thing is, it works. All they have to do is walk through it." _I have to check this out even if it is too good to be true._

"So we should go." _I utter it quietly before he cuts me off quicker than usual._

**********************

"Brilliant, you do that. I, alas, bruised myself during the curse. Really need to get it seen to."  _This is it. The last time with those eyes, beautiful green eyes, looking at me. She grabs me._

"Hey."  _No, Swan. Let me go. I physically cannot stay._ "Killian."   _Her hand, oh how I will miss this comforting embrace. She is always so breath-takingly gorgeous. I can hardly stand to just watch her. The Crocodile isn't forcing me to leave, he wants me to suffer._ "What's wrong?"  _Those green eyes engulf me now, full of worry. Oh how I long to tell her. My heart strains now, he is not wanting this by any means._ "You are acting strange."

TELL HER YOU ARE FINE.  _His words scream as a command. I can't stop staring at her, though. I have one more bloody moment with her, I want it to last. I want her to know how strongly I feel through my gaze._ "Nothing."  _my smile feels real, though it couldn't be more wrong._ "I'm fine." 

_It's time. I have to go. He's forcing me. One kiss. I need it, but I'm trying to fight his will to not let me._

**********************

_This is not how he kisses. His lips are so cold._

_LIFELESS._

_What is wrong with him? Where is my Killian?_

**********************

"See you around," _My words come out controlled, unusually crude._ "Love."  _There was truly no feeling in such a powerful word this time. She stares me, I do hope she moves on. She's too strong and wonderful not to. I just need her to know.._

**********************

_His hand is trembling, SHAKING, on my wrist as he begins to leave. What is that supposed to be. As I return a look of confusion, I see a real look from him: fear. What is happening. Where is my Killian ?_


End file.
